Many industries, such as an oil industry, a nuclear power industry, etc., employ devices such as valves, sensors, control devices, actuators, and/or a variety of other equipment for operation. A device may maintain various parameters, such as measurement values (e.g., a temperature measurement, a pressure measurement, etc.), device status (e.g., a closed status of a valve), set points, device identification information (e.g., device type, manufacturer, serial number, order number, date of manufacture, etc.), etc. A user may utilize a local user interface and/or a fieldbus interface to read and/or modify parameters (e.g., read a temperature, set a pressure, etc.). The device may provide access to a service that may be executed by the user (e.g., a diagnostic service). The device may provide basic functionality (e.g., access to the pressure measurement), and the user may pay for additional functionality (e.g., access to the temperature measurement, the diagnostic service, etc.). Individually customizing devices during manufacture may be inefficient and/or result in additional costs or slowdowns in manufacturing. Thus, it would be useful to enable and/or disable features of a device without susceptibility to unauthorized access to features.